<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonus Content &amp; Extra Scenes by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157762">Bonus Content &amp; Extra Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruises, Dissociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bonus content &amp; extra scenes for the "I Heard There Was A Special Place" series. </p><p>It's stuff I couldn't fit in, or wanted to add in but knew it would mess with the story flow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. after-party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>party aftermath.<br/>or, in which Tommy realizes </p><p>Happens in-between "I Hate To See You Leaving (A Fate Worse Than Dying)" &amp; "And I'll Be Forced To Rot Away"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for this chapter, cw// implied rape, implied drugging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day after the party. That much, Tommy knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking awake, he winces as everything spins for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was his head spinning? And why did everything hurt?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All over his hip, his arms, his legs, his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see handprints along his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hang- hang on.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did he undress? And for that matter, when did he get home?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> He must’ve gone home early, right? And undressed there?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But that doesn’t explain his head hurting. Or the bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(yes it does.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking at the thought, Tommy stumbles back onto his bed and, although it hurts his head, curls into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a big man!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big men didn’t get….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which schlatt says something stupid (as always), and techno and phil chew him out for it</p><p>set after "I Figured Out What Can Move Me" but before "Boy, I Can Name A Few"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for this chapter, cw// assault ment, panic attack, dissociation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>He was streaming when it happened. Of course he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on now! He basically said yes!” It takes Tommy a minute to process Schlatt’s words. When he does, however, Wilbur is already in front of him, with Phil telling off Schlatt- blocking the two from view- from chat’s view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-how dare you! How fucking dare you! You have no damn idea what that could do to people-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur squeezes Tommy’s hands gently, trying to bring him back. “Hey Tommy. You okay? We were watching the stream. Came up here as soon as it happened. Techno ‘n Phil are telling him off right now, okay?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-” Tommy chokes on his words slightly. “Wilbur, I can’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  But you gotta breathe for me. Come on. Slow, deep breaths.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, eventually, Tommy’s breathing evens out. “Wilby, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I know you looked up to him.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would he-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- I don’t know.” The brunette mumbles quietly. “But you- you don’t gotta talk to him anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-” Tommy looks at Wilbur with an almost hopeless look in his eyes. “He-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to speak right now, okay?” Wilbur mumbles quietly, running a gentle hair through Tommy’s hair. “You can sleep bubs. You can sleep.” Slowly, quietly, Tommy falls asleep on Wilbur’s shoulder, who picks him up gently,- like a mother would her child- and carries him to his bed, passing the still yelling Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Phil later told him that he and Techno had properly chewed Schlatt out. Wilbur also watched the clip- which got trending on twitter under <strong>HOLY SHIT SBI- popular YouTubers Philza Minecraft and Technoblade chew out Jschlatt for making an assault joke. Good for them!</strong>)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>